


How Low [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Series: Vidding Sample Pack [4]
Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Halloween, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: A family can be a mom and a dad and a haunted house that slowly consumes them from the inside out and I think that's beautiful.





	How Low [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've chosen to apply archive warnings for graphic violence and major character death - those clips are used very sparingly, but while this is a gentle sort of horror vid it's still a horror vid for a horror show, so use caution and proceed accordingly. There are images you may find disturbing. Please also note there are quite a few flashing lights of the lightning-at-night and flashlight-at-monster variety.

Password is **circle**.

[Watch on Vimeo instead.](https://vimeo.com/297643816)


End file.
